City of Lost Children
by nabilabf
Summary: Clary is an orphan with no real knowledge of her family, she lives at an orphanage known as the institute with her best friend Simon. A new kid named jace comes to town and everything in Clary's life changes. ALL HUMAN  K  but some T for fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

City of Lost Children

By Nabilahija

I never really quite thought about how it would feel to be loved, to have someone truly care about you, I never thought anyone would love me. Maybe it's is because no one has ever told me they loved me, I'm an orphan always have been, my dad died while my mom was pregnant and my mom died during labor. I've lived in an orphan full of kids hoping to get adopted, I don't really think there is much hope for me getting adopted, I'm fifteen, if someone wanted to adopt me they would have done that long time ago.

Ok, ok, enough drama, my life is all bad; I have friends… well a friend. Simon, Simon has been my best since basically ever. He's also my roommate at the Orphanage or what we like to call the Institute. Maryse runs the place she's kind of like everyone's mom. It's not bad here; I mean I can't imagine my life any other way.

"CLARISSA FRAY!" A voice called, "You're going to miss the bus!"

"I'll be right there, Maryse," I yelled back. I jumped off the top bunk and ran downstairs; I sprinted out the door and down the driveway. The Bus stop was just down the road, I ran down to the bus stop, barely making it, the bus stopped and opened its doors. Simon got in quickly, and I barely saw that he was even at the bus stop. I entered the bus and saw that he was sitting next to this girl he had said he liked. Jake had had lots of girlfriends before, I on the other hand hadn't, and I never thought it was important, I found it silly especially in high school. I mean what's the point of dating someone if you don't have any intention of marrying them?

I looked around for another seat; all of them were taken except one next to a golden-haired boy. I had never seen him before, was he a new student? Who transfers in the end of the first semester? Well, either way he was gorgeous, his golden blonde hair rested on his neck, his face looking down, he had a slim, muscular build. I walked over to him and asked, "May I sit here?"

He nodded and looked back down at a book that was sitting on his lap; I sat down and wondered what book he was reading. I moved my knee a little accidentally touching his knee. I felt a quick shock of warmth and happiness; he looked at his knee then at me I quickly moved my leg and looked away. He smirked at me and looked down at his book. The bus was starting to fill up and people started having to sit three to a seat, a guy named Sebastian came up to me, Sebastian was what you would call a creep, he would stare at me and ask me out every time he got a chance, and I hoped he wasn't going to try it now.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

I nodded; I knew if I said no the bus driver would make me sit next to him anyways.

"So, Clary," He paused, "You busy tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Are you busy Saturday?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Are you busy Sunday?" He persisted.

"YES," I answered impatiently.

"C'mon you can't be busy every day?"

"Apparently I can," I responded.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?" He asked.

"No."

"Fine, but I won't give up."

"Please give up, and leave me alone, Sebastian."

"C'mon Clary, how can you be so hot but so cold?" He asked rhetorically.

I sighed, then the golden boy spoke, "Dude, just leave her alone."

"Why should I?" he asked offended.

"Well, first of all, she doesn't want to go out with you, second she asked you to. Third I'm tired of hearing you talk," He responded.

"Nice Clary, get you boyfriend to help you."

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled.

"Well in that case- he said and interrupted it with grabbing my face and trying to force a kiss out off me, the Golden boy pushed Sebastian out of the seat right before our lips touched., the bus stopped and the doors opened in front of the school, the boy sprinted out of the bus. I tried to catch up but it was too late he was out of site. I quickly went to my locker and rushed to homeroom. Where I met Simon, we started talking about what had happened on the bus, when he entered the room. His golden hair rested on his face almost covering those golden eyes of his. He went straight to the teacher, Mr. Garroway.

"There's your boyfriend," Simon teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," I responded while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Yet," Simon added.

"Shut up Simon."

"Here he comes." The Golden boy came up to me with the teacher next to him. I stood in front of him; he was like a foot taller than me, which was normal considering I was like five feet tall.

"Hello, Clarissa, Jonathan here is new and I was wondering if you would show him around to his classes, because it appears you have the same classes?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah, sure," I responded. Mr. Garroway left Jonathan with me.

"Oh, my name is Jace, by the way," He told me.

"I'm Clary and this is my friend Simon," I said while gesturing at Simon. I sat down and Jace followed.

"So, Jace, what brings you to New York?" Simon asked.

"Family and other stuff," He responded.

"Cool, where'd you live before?" I asked.

"Umm, Florida," He responded.

"That's cool," Simon responded. The bell rang and I directed Jace to our next class, P.E, I told him about what we normally do and basic gym rules.

"I think we are starting a new unit today, I'm not quite sure what it is though," I told him.

"Oh, ok," He responded.

We went our separate ways to dress out; I dressed into some pink shorts and a plain white t-shirt quickly and headed our putting my messy red curls into a high pony tail. Jace, had also dressed out quickly, he was just wearing some black shorts and a white t-shirt that showed every little nook on his body, it was perfect. We met up and started walking around the gym.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the bus; Sebastian can be a real jerk, but thanks," I apologized.

"No problem, he seemed like a real creep," Jace said.

"Yeah, that's Sebastian," I giggled.

"So, Clary, tell me about yourself?" Jace asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I said tell me about yourself, are you deaf or something?" He joked.

"No, I heard you, it's just no one has ever asked me that before," I responded.

"Well then you hang out with a bunch of jerks don't you?" He joked.

"What, no, 'course not," I responded.

"So you're telling me that Sebastian isn't a jerk?" He asked.

"I don't hang out with Sebastian, as you may be able to recall, I turned him down, and he just won't give up."

"Well then why don't you just tell me about yourself?" He persisted.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do you like to do?" He inquired.

"I like to draw," I responded.

"Ok, where are you from?"

"Here, New York," I responded.

"Family?" He asked. My stomach turned family? What family, I didn't want to tell him my whole life story what was I suppose to say.

"Umm, uhh, well-

The teacher blew the whistle and signaled us to run two laps outside, I sprinted out of the gym and to the parking lot where we did the laps, I was running as fast as I could which was weird for me because I was normally one of the most super un-athletic people in my class. It's not like I was terrible, I just always did the bare minimum of whatever we did. I sprinted the two laps with Jace not far behind me. At the end I stopped and started stretching. Jace soon finished to and came up to me.

"Family?" He asked again.

"Don't really have one," I responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm an Orphan. The closest thing I have to a family is Simon."

"Is Simon, are you two... Is Simon your boyfriend?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What?" I laughed, "No, no, no, Simon is my best friend, he's also my roommate at the Orphanage."

"Oh, ok," He responded while calming down.

"You jealous or something?" I joked.

"Maybe," He joked back.

We walked back inside we sat down on the gym floor waiting for our instructions. Our teacher, Mr. Lightwood was talking to one of the other P.E teachers.

"So, class, today girls are playing Badminton, boys are playing basketball get your equipment and go," Coach Lightwood told us. We all went to where we had to go and got started. I liked Badminton; it was probably one of my favorite sports, but I wasn't that good, considering I had like no hand-eye coordination at all. I wondered if Jace was good at Basketball, obviously he was, he was probably good at everything. I started playing, my partner was really good at Badminton, I think her name was Isabel or something like that. Someone passed me the birdie while I wasn't paying attention, I hit it in a weird way and it hit some guys head. I ran over to him, he had short blonde hair and a slim muscular-ish build.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" I asked.

He turned around looked at me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I'm just really bad at this game, I seriously shouldn't be allowed to play," I apologized.

"No, no, it's fine," He said still staring at me.

"Well, sorry then," I apologized again.

"Wait; are you new, I haven't seen you around here before?" He asked.

"No, my name is Clary," I responded.

"Oh, I'm Steve," He stated.

"Nice to meet you Steve," I said. Just then Jace came over.

"What's up?" Jace asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice..

"Oh, nothing, just me being clumsy, Jace this is Steve, Steve this is my friend Jace," I Introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jace," Steve greeted and put his hand out for Jace to shake, Jace took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," He responded.

"Well, I'll see you around Steve," I said while walking away back to my badminton game. I looked back and Steve was gone but Jace was still there staring at me. Jace had a look of jealousy in his eyes. I got back to my game, Coach blew the whistle soon after and told us to dress out, I headed to the locker rooms. I entered being greeted by a bunch of girls I had never talked to before. Let me rephrase that, by a bunch of girls that had never talked to me before.

"Hey, Clary, who's that smokin' hot guy you were talking to?" Some girl named Aline asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know the new blonde guy, who was he?" She asked me.

"Oh, that's Jace."

"So you guys going out or something," She asked and added in a b****y voice, "or are you going out with Steve?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, "who the hell are you to start talking crap to me all of the sudden?" I walked away, dressed out and left the locker room and headed to the gym so I could wait for the bell to ring. I stood there waiting when Steve came up to me.

"Hey, Clary," He greeted.

"Hey," I responded.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Was that not a question?" I joked. He smiled.

"Did I just waste my question?" He joked.

"You keep on asking the wrong questions," I smiled.

"Well, then can I ask you something after I ask you this?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Well, a bunch of my friends and myself are going to the movies Saturday at around 7 and I was wondering, would you like to come?" He asked.

"If you don't mind me bringing some friends, and paying obviously," I joked.

"Sure, about the friends, I wouldn't mind paying for you though, but not all your friends, I'm not made of money you know."

"I was kidding, about the paying, you don't have to pay for me," I lied, I mean how was I suppose to come up with the money for the movies, I really am not made of money.

"Maybe not, but I want to," He answered with a smirk.

"No complaints here," I said while putting my hands up.

"Well, see you later then," He said and walked away.

Jace walked over and asked, "What did he want?"

"Oh, he just asked me out," I joked and smiled, he didn't seem to think it was funny, his face filled with jealousy. "Just kidding, he invited me to the movies with his friends and I was wondering if you'd like to join me, unless you're just using me for my information on the school."

"No, no, I'd love to go, do you need a ride?" He asked.

"You have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's cool, yes, I do need a ride though," I stated.

"Give me the time, date, and location," he said.

"7 o'clock, Saturday, and pick me up at the orphanage," I told him I also added the address of the orphanage.

"Oh, wait, would you mind also giving Simon a ride if he comes?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I've been meaning to write but each time I go to the computer to write a get distracted by a new episode of a show I'm watching and I also have like a billion of tests to study for, it's like "stress" week for me, which is kind of stupid that they give me so many tests considering I'm in like middle school so….. Sorry, also about any spelling mistakes, and I don't know much about highschool, so bear with me.…. Well anyways I hope you like this chapter, it's basically the first chapter in Jace's POV so it might be bit repetitive from the last chapter, and I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon ss humanly possible, which might be soon since I might have a snow day here soon, crazy weather snow in like mid februaury.. Thanks for the reviews I was so happy reading them, also thanks to those who put this on their favorites it made my day. ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL CASSANDRA CLARE. Also I meant to put the disclaimer on the last chapter too but for some reason it didn't come up, sorry.**

Chapter 2

Jace

First day of a new school, great…..Oh, and it's also the middle of the semester. I woke up slowly after my alarm went off a couple of times. I put some jeans on and a black t-shirt, nothing extravagant. I looked in the mirror to check if my hair was ok and it was, it was just a bit messy but not in a stupid looking way. I grabbed my bag and headed out of my luxurious house, to extravagant for my liking, we had like a bunch of extra rooms for some weird reason, I mean it was only my Mom, and myself.

I walked down my long driveway and went to where the bus was supposed to stop, there weren't any people there, I just stood there and waited for the bus to come, two people came to my stop, one was a tall girl with dark hair the and big black eyes, she was wearing some heels, a short pencil skirt and a tight blouse, she was quite pretty. The person that followed appeared to be her older brother he had dark hair and bright blue eyes, he was just wearing some jeans and and an old worn out sweater.

"Hello, are you new here?" the Girl asked.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Jace," I answered.

"Well, hello Jace, my name is Isabelle and this is my brother Alec," she introduced and Alec waved.

"Where are did you move from?" Isabelle asked.

"Florida," I responded.

"Wow, that's cool," She stated. Then whispered something all I could get out was the word "hot". I smiled and laughed a little bit, I mean I knew that a lot of girls thought I was hot. The bus pulled up and stopped right in-front of us, the doors opened and I went inside, there were a bunch of free spots, we were probably one of the first stops, this was going to be a long bus ride. Isabelle sat down with some girls and Alec sat next some jocks, I sat on an empty seat near the back, pulled out a book from my backpack and began reading.

Slowly more people came stop by stop, none catching my attention until she came in, with her fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes, she was coming up to me, I put my head down not to seem like I was staring at her, she went right next to my seat and asked, "May I sit here?" She had a beautiful voice, I just looked at her for what felt like forever but what was truly only a few seconds. I was speechless all I could do was nod, and look back down; she sat down and looked down. I tried to keep reading but I couldn't pay attention.

She shifted her leg a little bit which caused her to touch my knee a little bit, I felt an instant shock of warmth and… and… happiness? No, that was impossible, how could this girl make me feel happiness just by a faint touch, no other girl had ever made me feel that way, how was she any different. I looked at my knee and quickly at her, smirked and looked back down and pretended to read. But I couldn't help but glance at her as much as I could without seeming creepy. The bus started to fill up quickly. Some guy came up to us and asked to sit there, she nodded, I could tell she didn't really want him to sit there, and that she really had no choice.

"So, Clary," He paused, "You busy tomorrow night?" He asked her. I was suddenly hit with a strong pang of unhappiness and jealousy. How could I be jealous if I barely knew this girl. But now I knew her name, "Clary" what a beautiful name, like the plant, I wondered was it short for something?

"Yes," She responded with her beautiful voice., oh thank god I thought, wait what? No, I didn't care, why would I? Who was this girl? Why did she make me feel this way?

"Are you busy Saturday?" He asked. Wow, this guy really didn't get that she didn't really want to go out with him even if she was busy or not.

"Are you busy Sunday?" He persisted, what a creep. He should just leave her alone.

"YES," she said this time with a bit of impatience in her voice. Jeez, this guy is a jerk.

"C'mon you can't be busy every day?" Oh just give up Jerk.

"Apparently I can," She seemed to be getting a bit annoyed. I mean who wouldn't.

"Would you like to go out with me some time then?" He flat out asked.

"No." She responded coldly.

"Fine, but I won't give up." Wow, this guy was a real jerk and seriously annoying.

"Please give up, and leave me alone, Sebastian," She responded with a tone of annoyance. Sebastian, I hated this guy already.

"C'mon Clary, how can you be so hot but so cold?" He asked rhetorically, jeez what a perv. I thought, I had only known him for a few minutes and I already wanted to beat the crap out of him. She sighed and looked down. I had to do something, I couldn't just let him be a complete jerk to her.

"Dude, just leave her alone." I told him.

"Why should I? he asked lowering his voice a few octaves.

"Well, first of all, she doesn't want to go out with her, second, she asked you to. Third I'm tired of hearing you talk," I responded coldly.

"Nice Clary, get your boyfriend to help you." Boyfriend? I kind of liked the sound of that… wait what no, I couldn't, I barely knew this girl, what was wrong with me.

"He's not my boyfriend," she mumbled.

"Well in that case-" he said and interrupted himself by grabbing her face and forcing a kiss out of her, she tried to resist but she was too weak, I pushed Sebastian of the seat, I wanted to do more but I resisted, the bus stopped and the doors opened in front of the school, I ran off the bus. Oh my god, it was the first day of school and I had already done something a bit stupid. I saw that the beautiful redhead Clary tried to catch up to me; I went inside a crowd attempting to avoid her.

I made my way to the office to get my schedule and stuff. The woman at the front desk was a young looking lady with short brown hair.

"You must be Jonathan Herondale," She stated.

"Yeah, that's me," I responded. She gave me a bunch of papers, a map of the school, my schedule and my locker number and combination. "Thanks." She just nodded. I walked to homeroom, I went inside and saw that Clary was there sitting with some semi-skinny brown haired guy with glasses, I didn't want to be mean but he kind of had a rat face. She looked at me for a second and I saw that she was blushing a little bit, I smiled to myself and walked over to the teacher, Mr. Garroway I think his name was.

"Ahh, you must be Je, right?" He asked. I nodded, "May I have your schedule for a second?"He asked. I nodded and gave it to him. He walked over to his computer typed something up and came back.

"Come this way, I'm going to leave you in some trusted hands, Jonathan," He told me as he lead me towards Clary. What? Was he going to leave me in Clary's hands, her friend whispered something in her ear and she turned to look at me and stood up. Dang she was short, but beautiful, she had the most beautiful green eyes, she had put up her red curls into a messy bun, I liked it better when it was down.

"Hello, Clarissa, Jonathan here is new and I was wondering if you would show hime around to his classes, because it appears you have the same classes?" He asked her. Clarissa, so beautiful, I knew Clary was short for something.

"Um, yeah, sure," She responded, her voice a bit uneven. Mr. Garroway left, and there was a small awkward silence.

"My name is Jace, by the way," I told her.

"I'm Clary and this is my friend Simon," She said while gesturing at Ratface.

"So, Jace, what brings you to New York?" Simon asked.

"Family, and other stuff," and complicated stuff I said to myself.

"Cool, where'd you live before?" Clary asked.

"Umm, Florida."

"That's cool," Simon responded. The bell rang.

"Uh, let's go," Clary said while gesturing me to the direction of P.E class I think it was.

"Ok," I responded.

"So, umm, all we basically do in P.E. is dress out then walk around the gym until we have to do laps out in the parking lot, we normally do two, which isn't too bad, the rest is basic P.E rules that are kind of obvious," She told me.

"Oh, ok , cool."

"I think we are starting a new unit today, I'm not quite sure what it is though," She told me.

"oh, ok," I responded. We parted ways to the locker rooms, I put on some black shorts and a plain white t-shirt, I met up with Clary, she was wearing some short pink shorts and a white shirt, she was so beautiful, a few locks of her beautiful curls lay across her face making her beautiful emerald eyes stand out even more.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the bus; Sebastian can be a real jerk, but thanks," She apologized and thanked me at the same time.

"No problem, he seemed like a real creep," I said.

""Yeah, that's Sebastian," she giggled. The most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"So, Clary, tell me about yourself?" I asked her.

"What?" She seemed shocked.

"I said, tell me about yourself, are you deaf or something?" I joked.

"No, I heard you, it's just that no one had ever asked me that before," She responded.

"Well then, you hang out with a bunch of jerks, don't you?" I joked.

"What, no, 'course not," She responded a bit offended.

"So you're telling me that Sebastian isn't a jerk?" I asked.

"I don't hang out with Sebastian, as you may be able to recall, I turned him down, but he just won't give up."

"Well then why don't you tell me about yourself?" I persisted.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What do you like to do?" I asked.

"I like to draw," She responded, an artist that made sense.

"Ok, where are you from?" I continued.

"Here, New York," She responded.

"Family?" I asked, and with that word she went pale.

"Umm, uhh, well-

The teacher blew the whistle interrupting her, and me from knowing more about this mystery girl that gave me butterflies every time she spoke, and made my heart skip a bit ever time she touched me. She sprinted out to run laps, I tried to catch up with her, but she was basically running for her life, she really didn't like to talk about family did she, she sprinted the two laps and I was not far behind her. At the end she stopped and started stretching and I did the same.

"Family?" I asked her again.

"Don't really have one," She responded, I wondered what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm an Orphan. The closest thing I have to a family is Simon." Wait, crap, now I feel like a jerk, no wonder she didn't want to tell me about her family, I shouldn't have been so persistent. Wait, SIMON?

"Is Simon, are you two… Is Simon your boyfriend?" I asked, wait that couldn't be, anyway, why would I care anyways, I didn't care, or did I?

"What?" She laughed, he obviously wasn't, "No, no, no, Simon is my best friend, he's also my roommate at the Orphanage."

"Oh, ok," I said while attempting to calm down a bit.

"You jealous or something?" She joked.

"Maybe," I said truthfully but I think she took it as a joke, good.

We walked back inside and sat down on the gym floor waiting for instructions. Our teacher, Mr. Lightwood was talking to one of the other P.E teachers.

"So, class, today girls are playing Badminton, boys are playing basketball, get your equipment and go," Coach Lightwood told us. I went over to get a basketball, I liked basketball, I mean I was pretty good at it after all I was in the basketball team at my last school in Florida. Clary started playing Badminton, her partner was Isabelle. Clary didn't seem so great at it, finally a flaw, in her perfection. Or maybe it wasn't exactly a flaw, it just another perfect part of her. I started playing; I wasn't paying much attention to the game I was mostly just looking at Clary. Clary hit the ball in a weird way and hit this blonde guy, she ran over to see if he was ok. He looked at her like he had just seen an angel or something, they started talking a little mostly looked like Clary apologizing and him staring at her. I started to feel uneasy, I started to get butterflies in my stomach, was I jealous? No, it couldn't be, or could it. I jogged over to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just me being clumsy, Jace this is Steve, Steve this is my friend Jace," She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jace," Steve lied, and put his hand out for me to shake it, I took it gave out a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I responded.

"Well, I'll see you around Steve," Clary said while walking back to her game. Steve also left and I slowly followed after a little bit. Soon enough, Coach blew the whistle and signaled us to dress out, I headed to the locker rooms dressed out and hurried out. Clary was already out there talking to Steve. A bunch of girls came up to me, and started to ask me stupid questions. Steve left Clary and went to talk to a bunch of guys, giving them high fives. I walked over to Clary.

"What did he want?" I asked her.

"Oh, he just asked me out," She said while smiling, WHAT, no he couldn't have I had a small panic attack in my head. Then she added, "Just kidding, he invited me to the movies with his friends and I was wondering if you'd like to join me, unless you're just using me for my information on the school."

"No, no, I'd love to go, do you need a ride?" I asked while calming down.

"You have a car?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said cooly and with confidence.

"That's cool, yes, I do need a ride though," She told me.

"Give me the time, date and location," I ordered.

""7 o'clock, Saturday, and pick me up at the orphanage," She also added the address of the orphanage.

"Oh, wait, would you mind also giving Simon a ride if he comes?" She asked me in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah sure," I said, feeling a bit worse, Ratface was coming, great. He seemed nice but there was something about him I just didn't like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm SOO sorry for taking so long I just haven't been so interested in this story lately, I've been writing an actual original story that's been so fun to write. So sorry for not posting earlier so here you go!Also in the last chapter I accidently put it as aunt susan and it was suppose to be my mom. I fixed it but It might take a while for it to show that I changed it. Uhh, well anyways, hope you like this chapter. DISCLAIMER: MOST OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. This is in Clary's POV.**

Chapter 3

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast; it consisted of me explaining things to Jace and a bunch of girls hitting on him. Which kind of bothered me for some reason, also Jace kept on having little jealousy attacks every time a guy comes over to talk to me. It's kind of funny, I started messing with him. It was lunch now, Jace, Simon and I went over to the cafeteria. Simon went straight to the girl he had sat with on the bus, I had soon figured out her name was Maia Roberts; she seemed cool, and nice. Better than Simons past girlfriends, ughh. Simon had only dated a few girls before and most of them were complete sluts, or were just trying to use him and left him after figuring out he didn't have any money.

Jace and I went to a table outside, the sun was shining and it glistened on Jace's perfect golden skin. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood came over to us, much to my surprise. They normally hang out with more popular people. Isabelle seemed nice and I didn't have a problem with her, the only person I had a real problem with was her best friend Aline, god she was annoying.

"Hey, Clary is it?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, hi," I greeted.

"Do you mind if we hang out with you guys today?" She asked.

"No, it's ok, " I smiled.

"Great, oh and hey Jace," She greeted. She knew Jace? Actually I'm not so surprised, weall ride the same bus together and have a couple classes together so I'm sure she could have sneaked in some time to meet the gorgeous Jace Herondale. Sure he was a pretty boy he could probably get any girl at this school, and he especially didn't need me to show him around, but he was with me, why?

"Hey, Isabelle," He responded.

"How's your first day?" She asked.

"Great," He said and took a quick glance at me.

"'course it is," Isabelle smiled.

"Uhh, do I'm gonna head out, see you guys later," Alec spoke. Isabelle left ten minutes before the lunch ended she said she had an assignment to do or something like that. So it was just Jace and me, no one was outside having lunch for some reason, so the entire outdoor patio was empty. Jace and I just sat there in silence, so awkward.

"Uhh, so anyways…." I said trying to break the awkwardness only truly making it worse.

"So, what movie are we watching on Saturday?" Jace asked.

"Umm, It's some action movie, forgot what it's called," I told him.

"Ok, so, you excited?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Simons not coming, he made plans with Maia on Saturday," I told him. Crap, I just realized that the car ride to the movies is going to be super awkward.

"Maia?" he asked.

"Oh, she's this girl he's been hanging out with lately." I had just realized that I had barely had anything to eat, my plate was still full, and all I had been doing was poking at it with a fork. I looked at Jace and saw that he had barely had anything to eat either.

"Don't like cafeteria food huh?" I asked him.

"I'm not quite sure it's food, isn't food supposed to have a taste?" He asked sarcastically.

I giggled, and said, "Yeah, I suppose it is." He smirked, which just made me smile. I just looked at him for a while; his golden hair lay in a perfect way on his forehead. He had beautiful skin and well beautiful everything. Everything about him was just perfect. His great big biceps and he probably had perfect abs. I looked away quickly, so it would look like I was staring. His arm brushed up against my back as he threw some garbage away in the garbage can behind me. He was so warm and his arm was firm. I bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I quickly stopped biting my lip.

"What?"I asked," Nothing's wrong."

"It's just that you were biting your lip and you got really quiet," He said.

"Oh, it's just an old habit of mine," I told him.

"Well, be careful, I pretty sure it's not good for your lips to do that." He said.

"Why are you so preoccupied with my lips?" I smiled.

Jace put his hand on my cheek softly his thumb brushing my cheek ever so lightly, "Why ruin such perfect lips?" He asked. His touch, sent a billion little sparks through me cheek and made me shiver a little bit, was he going to kiss me? Holy crap, but soon enough the bell rang, ruining a perfectly good moment. I snapped out of it and got back to real life.

"Uhh, we have to get to class," I said while looking down avoiding his glare.

He snapped out of it, "Yeah, of course," He whispered. We walked in silence to Art class. Art was my favorite class, but I could barely focus all throughout the class period. Every time I started to sketch something it ended up looking like Jace, I kept on crumpling up pieces of paper and throwing them away.

"What you drawing?" Jace inquired.

"Uh, nothing," I lied.

"C'mon, what are you drawing?" He persisted, "Is it me?"

"No, I just can't focus, all my drawings look like crap right now," I said not quite directly at him but more to myself.

"Maybe you need a muse," He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like me, why not draw me?"

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you think I'm beautiful," He stated as if it were a fact. God, he was cocky, but, he was right.

"What makes you think that?"

"Is it not true?" He said with a smirk on his face. I didn't say anything. "Ahh, so it is true."

"Wipe that cocky smirk of your face Herondale."

"Ok, ok, but you still haven't denied it," He smiled and I felt a blush creeping up my face. "I love it when you blush." All I could do is smile and softly bite my lip. As soon as I realized I was biting my lip I quickly let go. He smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth. Uhh, I had to focus. To my surprise I had drawn something that wasn't Jace, I drew a cup and a sword and a lake, I had no idea why but I did. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly Jace stopped being so cocky, he still found several times to touch my hand or put his arm around my shoulder, each and every time gave me Goosebumps and a million little sparks. Soon the day was over and we headed towards the bus.

Simon sat next to Maia up front but Jace and I sat near the back. The bus was relatively empty a few empty seats but not many, most people did sports and clubs afterschool. Jace sat in the inside and I slid next to him moving my backpack on my lap.

"So how was your first day?" I asked him cheerfully.

"Great," he responded and looked at me with an honest grin on his face. I blushed and quickly looked away, I could feel his glare on me.

"So…" I said awkwardly. He stopped staring at me and looked out the window. "What about you, tell me about yourself?" I said wattempting to change the subject.

"What?" He seemed surprised.

"I said tell me about yourself, are you deaf or something?" I said mocking him.

"Ha ha very funny Clare Bear," He joked. Clare Bear, what kind of name was that? What is he like two?

"Clare Bear?" I asked stunned.

"It's your new nickname, you like it?" He joked; at least I hope he was joking.

"Not a huge fan of nicknames, considering my name is basically already one, you know Clary, short for Clarissa," I told him slowly, so he could understand.

"Ok, I get it, no nicknames." He seemed a bit hurt.

"Stop changing the subject, tell me about yourself," I ordered.

"Fine, fine, I like to play basketball, I'm from Florida and my dad passed away and I live with my Mom," he told me.

"Sorry to hear about your dad," I put my hand on his gently, I felt a thousand little sparks when I touched him, I couldn't help but smile. He looked down at it then back up to me and mirrored feelings of happiness.

"It was a long time ago, I try not to think about it, and it's probably nothing compared to what you've been through."

"Were you and your dad close?" I asked him.

"Not really, he was always working in the basement."

"Oh, ok." I wondered what he did down there but if Jace wanted me to know he would have told me.

"Well, I think this is where I get off," He said while the bus came to a stop in a filthy rich neighborhood, the houses were like a billion stories and had huge everything, "See you tomorrow, Clary."

"Bye," I smiled, taking my hand off his slowly. He, got off the bus and I saw him meet up with Alec and Isabelle. My bus stop approached soon after, I got off and met up with Simon.

"So, what's up with you and Jake?" He asked. JACE! Not Jake.

"It's Jace, and nothing is "up" with us," yet I wanted to add.

"Sure," he said in a sarcastic tone. I punched his shoulder, this time pretty hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You know." I said as I ran to the orphanage and he chased me. I sprinted inside and slammed the door in his face, hopefully Maryse didn't hear she hates when we slam doors. I ran upstairs into our room and locked the door. I slid down to the floor against the door and rested my head on the door, waiting for Simon to get there. I took a deep breath and relaxed for a few seconds before I heard panting and someone slamming on the door. I slowly opened the door.

"Beat you again," I said as Simon's face appeared behind the door.

"Oh, we were racing?" He said sarcastically, "I wasn't even trying in that case."

"Sure you won't Simon," I rolled my eyes. He shrugged and lay on his bed to start his homework. I climbed onto my bed and did the same, I finished quickly because I had started most of my homework in class, Simon always waited until the last minute. I headed downstairs towards the study that was just a room filled with a few computers. I logged onto one computer and got on Facebook, I had a friend request. Two actually, one from Steve and then one that actually made my heart skip a beat it was from Jace. I immediately accepted Jace's and Steve's. Jace's profile picture was of him and a slender woman probably in her late thirties, her hair was fiery red just like mine. I looked if it said who it was and it said her name was Jocelyn Fray. Fray as in Clary Fray.s


End file.
